1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to improved cooking means and methods and, more particularly, to an improved device and method to facilitate roasting and lifting of heavy bulky roasts such as meats, hams, turkeys and similar items from roasting pans.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional roasting of meat and similar foods is accomplished in a roasting pan, with or without a rack disposed therein. The meat is placed on the bottom of the roasting pan or on the rack itself and is roasted in place. When the meat is fully roasted and is to be removed from the roasting pan, it must be deeply pierced by one or more large forks and/or pried up by gripping with large spoons or other implements in an attempt to get it safely out of the pan and onto a serving tray, dish, plate, carving block or the like. This sometimes requires the cooperation of two or more people. The piercing tends to mar the appearance of the meat and causes it to lose juices. Moreover, the fork tines may be bent by the procedure and there is a very real risk of dropping the meat, dirtying it, breaking or damaging it and creating an unappetizing time-consuming mess as well as burning the cooks. Even if the meat is on a rack, it is still very difficult to handle. The rack itself ordinarily cannot be used in any way to lift it and the rack may actually interfere with attempts to lever the meat up and out of the roasting pan.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved kitchen equipment which will facilitate supporting food for roasting and lifting the food when roasted from the roasting pan and placing it safely on a carving block, tray, plate, etc. without spillage or dropping.